YeWon's Dialog
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: hanya fic untuk memperingati yewon day/yewon-wonsung/ humor kacang-kacang/gk lucu sama sekali


**Title** **:** Yewon dialog about yewon day

**Pairing :** always yewon

**Cast :** yesung, siwon

**Writer :** cameramen :D

**Rate :** T (Tentuin ndiri) xD

**Warning : **BL, yaoi, typo dimana-mana, absurd, gk terdapat makna apa-apa, bikin mual, bahasa suka-suka yang nulis xD

oke, ini hanya bentuk simpati Ryu pada mommy dan daddy yg ingin mereka selalu bersama :)

don't like don read.  
Dipersilahkan** out** sebelum darah tinggi anda naik xD

happy yewon day :)

happy reading~

terlihat sepasang kekasih duduk berdampingan dipinggiran ranjang dengan pandangan fokus pada satu tujuan. KAMERA.

Siwon menggenggam tangan tangan mungil namja manis disebelahnya seraya memandangnya lembut.  
"chagy, sepertinya sudah dimulai."  
yesung-si namja manis-menoleh pd kekasih tampannya, siwon.  
"ah, benarkah? Baiklah ayo kita mulai" pandangan mereka kembali fokus pada kamera.

Siwon : annyeong. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku dan namja manis disampingku ini bukan. Kalian semua pasti sudah mengenal kami. Benarkan? Ayolah, tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengenal namja setampan diriku dan...

Yesung : hentikan kenarsisanmu itu choi siwon.  
(yesung memotong perkataan siwon dan memutar matanya bosan) baiklah. Abaikan orang gila disebelahku ini...

Siwon : yak! Baby, kenapa kau malah mengataiku eoh?

Yesung : ya ya ya. Sudah lupakan. Bukankah kita disini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih?

Siwon : ah iya. Kau benar baby. Hai, kepada kalian semua yang merupakan yewon shipper. Terimakasih karena sudah mau memperingati hari jadi kami.

(Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang yesung dan mencium pipi namja manis tersebut. Sedangkan yesung hanya mampu merona dan menunduk)

Yesung : terimakasih atas cinta kalian semua pada kami. Tanpa cinta kalian, kami tidak mungkin bertahan sampai saat ini. Yah, walaupun kalian sendiri tau banyak sekali halangan dalam hubungan kami. Seperti yang terbaru saat ini. Namja kuda disebelahku ini selingkuh dengan si evil magnae kami. Yang aku sendiri tidak tau terlihat cocok dari segi mana. Sementara aku masih menjalani wajib militerku (nunduk sedih)

Siwon : yah baby. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu eoh? Aku tidak pernah selingkuh. Apalagi dengan maknae titisan iblis seperti dia. Itu semua hanya skinship baby.

Kyuhyun : kenapa gue jadi bahan hinaan disini -_- /ngilang

Yesung : ya itu memang hanya skinship. Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya tn. Choi. Bahkan tak jarang kau yang mendatangi kyuhyun, memeluk dan menciumnya lebih dulu. Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku wonnie hiks hiks...

Siwon : baby bukan seperti itu. Lagipula kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sekarang sering dipasangkan dengan hampir seluruh member. Bahkan yang lebih parah, kau juga dipasangkan dengan member dari boyband lain. Seperti TOP, Yunho, dan entah siapa lagi. Menciptakan couple couple baru yang bahkan terdengar tidak lebih bagus dari yewon. Haesung, topsung, 2sung, yunsung, changsung, minsung. Ck, apa-apaan semua itu.

Yesung : kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Lagipula itu semua anak-anak kita yang melakukan. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. Mencoba memasangkanku dengan member atau namja lain. Melihat mana yang paling baik untukku.

Siwon : jadi maksudmu aku tidak lebih baik dari mereka begtu?

Yesung : aku tidak bilang begitu.

(cameramen datang dari balik kamera dengan wajah kesal)

Ryu : yak! Mommy daddy. Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Ayolah, ini hari jadi kalian. Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap lebih romantis lagi. Masalah itu bisa kalian bicarakan nanti.  
Sudah ayo kita mulai lagi.  
(balik kebelakang kamera) xD

Siwon : ah baiklah. Maaf atas yg tadi. Tidak seharusnya kami membahas hal itu saat ini :) (balik meluk yesung)

Yesung : mianhe atas kejadian tadi. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasih kami pada kalian. Kami akan memberikan hadiah apapun yang kalian minta.

Siwon : baby, aku tau apa yang diinginkan anak" kita. Aku yakin merek akan sngat senang bila mereka kita beri dongsaeng baru (mulai mengecupi leher yesung)

Yesung : apa maksudmu tn. Choi?

Siwon : kita buatkan mereka dongsaeng sekarang baby (mulai mengelus paha bagian dalam yesung)

"siwon apa yang kau lakukan ssshhh...  
Jang...mmmppphhh..."  
siwon langsung mencium bibir yesung. Melumatnya lembut. Mendorong yesung ke kasur dan menindihnya. Tangannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja yesung tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.  
"kita akan memberikan apa yang menjadi keinginan anak-anak kita baby" ucap siwon disela sela ciumannya yg semakin panas.

Yah, mari kita biarkan mereka menikmati hari jadi mereka. Dan karena Ryu pegang kamera. Ijinkan Ryu merekam adegan ini #smirk  
pay pay~

sementara disudut lain. "berani sekali kalian menjadikanku sbgai topik pembasan yg tidak mengenakan. Lihat saja, tidak perlu menunggu kyusung day utk melakukan pembalasan. Tunggu sebentar lagi pembalasanku baby" #smirk

FIN~

Absurd? Ryu tau. Karena itu jangan timpuk Ryu xD


End file.
